1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel processes for preparing derivatives of glycopeptide antibiotics. More specifically, this invention is directed to multi-step processes for preparing derivatives of glycopeptide antibiotics having an amino-containing side chain, the steps being conducted in a single reaction vessel without isolation of the intermediate reaction products.
2. Background
Glycopeptides (e.g. dalbaheptides) are a well-known class of antibiotics produced by various microorganisms (see Glycopeptide Antibiotics, edited by R. Nagarajan, Marcel Dekker, Inc. New York (1994)). Many synthetic derivatives of such glycopeptides are also known in the art and these derivatives are typically reported to have improved properties relative to the naturally-occurring glycopeptides, including enhanced antibacterial activity. For example, WO 00/39156, published Jul. 6, 2000, describes various glycopeptide derivatives having a heteroatom-containing side chain, including derivatives having an amino-containing side chain. These amino-containing side chain derivatives are particularly useful as antibiotics and as intermediates for producing additional glycopeptide derivatives.
Accordingly, a need exists for new efficient processes which are useful for preparing glycopeptide derivatives having an amino-containing side chain.